


Glee Catastrophe

by NerdyWolfy



Series: Writing Drabbles [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWolfy/pseuds/NerdyWolfy
Summary: It involved pizza, a tryout, and drama.Lots of drama.





	1. Pizza Guy

(1) “Your home is a wreck...you could’ve at least cleaned the bathroom.” ”Had I known I was going to have guests at three o’clock in the morning I’m sure I would’ve.” (2) “Come here.” “Why?” “Just come here.” “No, you’re gonna hit me.” (3) “Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off of a bridge.” “Can I pick?” (4) There’s an urban legend that’s been circulating for years about a taxi cab that doesn’t take you to where you want to go, but where you need to go. One night you step into this cab.

(There’s a description at the bottom but I should make this clear; this is NOT Glee. It’s just Grant Gustin’s character. I made this into parts because when I first published it, it seemed too long to read, so I split it up to make it easier to read. Also, these are the people playing Joseph, Jacob, and Brandon. Victoria Falls, a librarian who is a fine arts major (20)

Grant Gustin - Sebastian Smythe, a singing major (23)

Jai Courtney - Brandon Burton, a bank accountant major (27)

Tom Hiddleston - Joseph Wade, a geeky computer maintenance guy (25)

Jensen Ackles - Jacob Coffey, a weapons expert/weapons engineer (29)

 

What happens a bank accountant, computer geek, and a weapons expert walk into a bar? Nothing.

Well, we'll get to them later. The main focus is our protagonist Victoria Falls, or most commonly called Vic by everyone. She's a Fine Arts major at Wright's University. How she got in? No clue. She still didn't have an idea how she got in even after months of going, so she just went with the flow. That's usually all she ever went with, got her in trouble a few times, especially the toilet roll party. She doesn't mention that. She works part-time at a local library, just a few minutes from her university, so she can try to pay for her college fees. She's usually late for them, but all she blames is the library, not her fault it's a low-paying job.

Her job overall wasn't that horrible. Rarely people came in and when they did it was nerds or geeks working on computers, playing chess, or fitting in study time. The busiest of days would be near midterms and finals. Jocks, Cheerleaders, and everything in between would cram up in the small and fairly lit library, some sharing books and some fighting over a book. She couldn't control everything in the library so she kicked back, put her feet on the table, and studied the books she got before rush time.

Today was no different though. She had her feet propped up on the wooden surface of the counter and studying. She was studying for midterms and quite frankly, she's not good at remembering what she learned in the past semester. She did think about winging the test but then again she could have failed it. Victoria doesn't have that lucky charm that others had.

The noise of the library was muted to her since she was listening to Panic! At the Disco. She made sure not to sing because that would just distract her from studying. She hated studying, but then again she didn't want to fail. The fairly lit room was dimly lit since the lights were starting to go out. She had that clip on reading light in her book. She never thought it would be of any use but now it saved her. Right now she was learning about Salvador Dali since her teacher wanted their midterms to be about him. It may be because the artist is her teacher's favorite or she just picked a random one because he was apparently around when World War II started.

"Alright, everyone out!" the manager of the building yelled, "Libraries closing!" the man was just a few years older than Victoria but had the anger of a grumpy seventy-year-old. "Except you Victoria, you work here."

She nodded her head giving a thumbs up as he disappeared into the back, probably to call his imaginary girlfriend or something. She saw the people go by and didn't hear a word they said. Her earbuds were blasting 'dash of formaldehyde' as they left so all she heard was Brendon Urie's lyrics. She wasn't in that phase of, 'I hate everything' but she still liked the music. Everything changed except for her taste in music. 

After it quieted down again with no one in the building she put the books in her bag and headed on out. She could see because of the streetlights and the full moon. Without these lights she wouldn't see a few feet in front of her, so she was thankful for that. She was headed to her dorm, which the doors closed at nine. Since the library normally closes at eight she had more than enough time to get there.

She made her way to the building and up the couple flight of stairs to the room number two-twenty. Since there were five floors and about twenty rooms they went from one-twenty, two-twenty, three-twenty, and so on. Her roommate was a guy, and yes this college allowed boy-girl roommates and was a bank accountant. She always had help from him about expenses and fees so she could pay for some stuff, he even helped her pay for some stuff.

"Hey Brandy," she mumbled tripping over a book on the floor and somehow landing on the bed with her face full of pillow. "How's that teacher, uh, Decker's Pizza or something?"

"Mr. Decker," he glanced at the girl then back to his book, "and everything's fine. I just think he hates students. Or maybe this year's students."

She groaned now feeling hungry for pizza. She didn't have classes tomorrow so she could sleep in, so now with this, she had enough time to go get pizza from the parlor downstairs. They don't usually close and when they do it's when the employees are too drunk or too sleepy to arrive.

She went down to the parlor all happy and giddy for some pizza. She hummed a quiet melody that was nice and peaceful and a little skip in her step. Brandy (whose name was actually Brandon Burton) just watched her as she left. She usually left to go get pizza, and he wondered how she didn't throw up with how much she eats. Her stomach dropped, however.

Apparently, they were closed. The employees didn't show up and so it was closed down. "No!" she exclaimed and whined, "I want food!"

"You whining won't make it magically come, sweetheart," a British sounding male came from the lounge area. "But, I can help if you want."

She walked around the side to see a lean, tall man sitting at one of the chairs. He was working on a computer with various of screws, screwdrivers scattered around the table, and a little off to the side where black-rimmed glasses. He never once looked up at her, but she knew he was talking to her.

"How could you help?" she asked accidentally letting a little sass out.

"Oh, sassy." he made a small smile while glancing at her then going to the computer. "One, I can help by picking the lock, and two, I know how to cook."

"Oh," she looked down a little, "well I wouldn't want to be much of a bother. You look rather busy."

He nodded while getting up and gathering his stuff. He was actually quite tall, well, for anyone below five foot four. She was about five foot six and almost shy of five foot seven. She was above average, but nowhere near six feet or so. After gawking at his stature and height for a moment she snapped herself out of it. "No, that's fine. I was getting frustrated with the computer. Besides we're both hungry."

"You were hungry?" they started to walk to the red painted door of the parlor.

"I wasn't going to eat since they were closed, but since you were hungry also I thought we could just sneak in fix one and leave. No use to go in myself."

"So if we get in trouble we both do?" she looked at him as he was picking the lock.

"No one checks it at night because they're idiotic to look."

The door creaked as it was opening slowly. The room was dark so if you went in you would have never known where the light switch was. She started to go in until the man slowly pulled her out. "We're not in the eighteenth century, we have phones." he waved his phone in front of her turning on the flashlight.

"Oh. Yeah forgot that." she got her phone out and turned it on. "May I ask, your name?"

"Well Ms. Falls, I'm Joseph Wade. As you can tell I'm in computer maintenance, but my major is Literature."

Her eyes widened, she hadn't even introduced herself and he already knows her name. He went into the back turning on the lights (without a warning) which burned her eyes. She didn't care because then her mind started racing too, 'was he a stalker?' or 'is he a murder and am I the one who he's stalking?'. He went to the back leaving her alone, so she thought. The door was right behind her so she could easily leave, but what if he had other guys around?

She stood there for a good second until being pulled out of her thoughts. "You wanna help me or am I doing this myself?"

She jumped a little at her body going stiff. "Yeah, yeah." she closed the door and got to his side helping. "May I ask again, how did you know my name?"

"I've had to fix your library computers more than the fingers on my hands and the toes on my feet. I've heard your name come up often since you tend to break them."

She chuckled quietly and awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, my hands are just magic."

"Magical they are," he sarcastically remarked.

She remembered that time. The baseball team decided to rent out the library for a pizza party since the parlor was undergoing construction. That was a time where she had to go through the back of the school and walk to her classes, that time it took a good hour to do, hour and a half if she was sleepy those days.

She had remembered clearly, sitting there and studying while the baseball was eating their pizza over a bitter victory. The other team had lost a teammate to a drowning so the other team was particularly tired and lethargic that day. The team that won tried their best not to win, but they ended up winning. The two leaders decided on a truce, so the two schools teamed up together. Every time the two schools go against one another they don't. They have another school to go against and pick the best players from both schools so it's one ultimate team.

Some moments were quiet in the library and then it got chaotic. They were playing around with the baseballs a little, not launching them or anything, and one of them ended up tripping. She never knew she could accidentally launch a baseball at three computers completely opposite of each other. As you could tell she was a destructive girl.

"That was an accident!" she defensively apologized.

"You broke three computers, all which were opposites of each other. One on the north side of the room, another on the south, and another on the west!" he exclaimed while explaining.

She shrunk a little, watching him put the two pizzas in the oven. She remembered getting scolded by her old manager and hiding away. She hid from him for weeks until he got fired and put in jail for smuggling illegal cocaine. She knew he was mean but not mean enough to smuggle illegal cocaine.

"Yeah, because of that I was almost fired."

"That library should not have given you computers," he retorted as he leaned against the wall waiting for the timer to ding.

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "How long have you been going to Wright School?"

"About three years now. You?" he raised an eyebrow slightly motioning to her to speak.

"Well, Mr. Computer Tech, I thought you would know since you knew my name." he laughed when she said that, "This is my first year actually, majoring in Fine Arts, and working part-time in a library."

He nodded before hearing the ding of the oven. "Oh, hopefully, they're done!"

He got out the pizza and checked, and which they were when he jerked back his hand. Before Victoria was about to ask how she was going to carry a pizza to her room he puts it in the cardboard box with the words, 'Wright's Pizza!' on it. "What made you want pizza at nearly eight thirty?" she asked him.

"My roommate, we take the same classes together. You probably would know his name because he has the most problematic name to date," he informed her while putting the pizza in the box.

"Fitzy or something?" she looked at him while taking her pizza.

"Douglas Fitzpatrick, people normally call him Doug though." he picked up his pizza box, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

She shrugged, "Whenever I get off work I guess."


	2. Cherry Pie and Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Victoria fits for Cherry Pie and Tryouts

When Victoria got up her roommate was gone, probably to his classes. Her classes were just Monday, Tuesday, and Fridays. Today was Saturday, so she had the next two days to procrastinate and do her homework at three o'clock am on a Monday. She cared about her classes but her teacher was so carefree that he didn't care whether you did your homework or not. He did have a rule though, you can procrastinate on five assignments, but after that, you had to do them or he'd dock off twenty or more points.

The sun was still shining so it wasn't past six o'clock (like her usual schedule). She checked her phone which said ten in the morning, she would usually go back to bed but she was getting a certain craving today. She rarely had cravings, and when she did it was usually a gallon of chocolate milk or pickles. She didn't like pickles, so she didn't know where it came from. Today was different. It wasn't the usual salty pickles or chocolatey chocolate milk, but instead, it was Cherry Pie.

She exclaimed loudly, "Cherry Pie! Here I come!"

That was accompanied by two voices, however. "Who was that?" British sounding voice.

"Victoria, don't worry she's as crazy as she sounds," she remembered the voice; Joseph Wade.

She laughed a little before skipping down the hallway. As she was skipping she almost fell down the stairs, which she does almost every day. She's had to have a couple teeth replaced but it didn't stop her clumsy trait. One time, if she could recall it, she fell over nothing and ended up getting a nosebleed, black eye, two baby teeth were taken out, and a broken arm. If that doesn't say, 'Hey I am a walking volcano!' then she doesn't know what does.

Once she got down the stairs with minimal injuries she made her way to the parlor. It only has desert late at night and early in the morning (for breakfast) so most came in the morning because they needed that ice cream or sweets to get them awake. She skipped by and saw a Cherry Pie in a case on the counter. "Hi, I'll take this piece," her and another male said at the same time to the woman.

The male looked at her with a weird look, and she to him, and she to him. "No, I'll take it." she flashed a smile to the lady, who was clearly confused.

The male laughed. "No, sweetheart, I will."

"Maybe you both can share it?" the lady offered, "They're fixing more in the back, but if you're that insistent on wanting it then you both can share. It's a little big so it's enough for you two to share."

Before the girl could say anything the man agrees and drags the girl to a booth. "I'm not about to cause a fuss in here, knowing you, you little freshman, you would."

She scowled, "I would not!"

"Who was the one to say, 'No, I'll take it'?" he smiled innocently at her as she narrowed her eyes. "That's what I thought. Jacob Coffey, by the way." he held his hand her to shake.

"Victoria Falls," she shook his hand. "What major?"

"Weapons Engineer, well, I call it Weapons Expert." he shrugged. "You?"

"Fine Arts."

As they talked more and more she got to know him a little more. It turns out that he was dating a guy and had a younger brother. His younger brother was going into digital art or some type of art. He didn't specify as he stated, "Some type of digital art? I don't know what it is exactly. He's just a geek and all." His father was a hunter and so was his mother, after his mother died in a fire his father and his children (Jeremy and Jacob) jumped from place to place. That was until he wouldn't come back for weeks, months, sometimes closer to a year. It went on like that until he didn't come back at all.

The pie was delivered to their table and they began talking more. "So, what about your family?"

"No siblings really, dad and mom are still together. I haven't been able to contact them because the service sucks here, so I do it the old-fashioned way, mail."

"So, you must live far away?" he tilted his head.

"Ohio."

He hummed while taking a bit of the pie. They talked more and got to know each other, not just their family but their schooling systems, vacations, and all. When she woke up this morning all she wanted was Cherry Pie and not to break her face, for the fifth time, but getting to know someone she's never met is also an upgrade. She's not very social so she doesn't go up to people and start talking to them, she only does that when she doesn't care or when she's slightly drunk.

Her phone started buzzing in her pocket like it was a madman. Very confused and while taking a bite of pie she saw she had set an alarm. What made her jump up about five feet was that it was labeled 'Glee Club'. She had completely forgotten it in the past few days, but she wanted to go. So she dared herself to do it which motivated her to go. "I gotta go!"

"Okay, where?" he raised an eyebrow while taking a bite of pie.

"Glee club!" she exclaimed before sprinting down the hallway with her phone shoved deeply into her small back pocket.

Tryouts, or well sign-ups, were today and lasted about five hours. It started at twelve but she decided to arrive early, as most kids would arrive early. Usually over two-hundred kids would arrive in the past ten minutes, so she wanted to get there early. When she did, we were greeted by about two hundred people there. People brought fans, chairs, and pillows, and the majority were waiting in lines. When she got in the back she guesstimated around thirty minutes to an hour when she would get her number.

When she got her number and stood around with her number pinned on her shirt. It was a big number so instead of having a little sticky note it would be easy to see. She stood around with her hands behind her and looking around. She didn't talk to anyone and didn't get chairs because she didn't know it would be this crazy. When they called out five people to come to the back she knew it would take a little bit.

As the next few groups were called she started to get a little self-conscious of it. Her head started to spin a little and she started to get butterflies. She took a few sips of water (as given to her by the ladies at the desk) to calm her nerves. It did help as the numbers got closer and closer to hers. When they called out 'Three ten through tree fourteen' she almost wanted to run. She didn't though, she faced it like she was facing a bear in the middle of the night.

She got on the piece of the tape that was on the floor. The other four there stood at the tape, looking equally or more than nervous than her. "Don't be nervous," a man broke her out of her thoughts, "the Glee Club was exactly like you. Nervous and thinking we weren't going to get in. Here we are!" he smiled with a cheery voice.

"Alright," a girl with an equal amount of cheeriness, "state your name, age, and song!"

After the three before he went, it soon became her song. She mustered up the courage to say boldly, "Victoria Falls, Twenty, and the song is Don't Rain On My Parade."

"Old classic!" the woman exclaims, "I like your style." it really wasn't, it was just a catchy tune Victoria got stuck in her head.

After she sang all the butterflies in her stomach flew away. She was glad though, any more second and she would've thrown up. Her mouth was dry but all of her salivae was keeping her singing going, she didn't know how but she didn't lose it. Her head was pounding, but it didn't make her pass out. Only when she got out of the room was that she started panicking.

What did they think of her? She was scared, and the whole thing lasted about fifteen minutes, although waiting lasted about two or more hours. She started on her way home at around three in the afternoon with nothing filling her stomach except that cherry pie that Jacob was enjoying. She had everything on her mind so it was obvious that she didn't hear the man behind her saying, "Victoria!"

She turned around almost violently, scaring the guy. She remembered the guy that was sitting there observing her when she was singing. "Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yeah! I'm surprised you remembered," he smiled.

"How could I? You were watching me like a piece of meat just not too long ago," she quipped.

"Well, 'piece of meat' is a wrong way to put it, but sure." he shrugged. "You look famished, wanna go eat?"

She didn't know she was hungry until she heard her own stomach growl. She laughed awkwardly before holding her stomach. "Yeah, sure. I didn't really eat much before heading to the try-outs."

"Hey, make sure you eat healthily. Don't want you in the hospital because you didn't eat enough." he grabbed her hand leading her to the parlor. "What's your major?"

"Fine Arts, yours?"

"Acting, actually."

They went inside the parlor and sat at a table him looking at the menu and her waiting for the waiter. She's been here too many times that she knows this thing by heart, and the beverage she wants. "I thought you said you were hungry." Sebastian looks at her seeing her clearly not looking at the menu.

"Oh, I am. I just remember what this menu is. Being up here around four in the morning on Saturday and Sunday accompanied by lunch or dinner from Monday to Friday is sorta my usual thing." she shrugs while explaining.

After they ordered they talked more. While they ate she nearly dropped her fork when he said this, "Your voice was truly amazing. You most likely will get in."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I know I just revealed it, 'the big surprise', but I had to say it. You're an amazing singer."

She smiled slightly at him. Her butterflies went away and her worries. Now knowing she was going to get in made her feel better. All the stress and last minute preparations for the try-outs did cut it after all. She didn't think she was going to get in because she didn't want to get her hopes up. She's done it the majority of the time but she secretly hoped she would get in. Her hearing this made all the weights in the world lift off her shoulders.

She chuckled, "There are others there that are better than me. Why just me?"

"There are, you're just one of the few we chose from every five hundred people that were there." he took a bite of steak while leaving her confused.

"Do you tell this to everyone that gets in?"

"No, not really. All the ones that did get in had left and I didn't want to bore the other members about how good they were so I decided to go to you since you're actually one of the good ones."

"That doesn't sound pompous at all," she sarcastically pointed out while eating.

"Didn't want it to," he quipped back.


	3. Victoria's Secret and Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is misleading. There is no secret.  
> But there are some strange roommates.

Let's just say that bar scene never happened.

 

They all did meet up (Brandon, Joseph, and Jacob) somehow. She didn't know when they met up, she just knew one day they didn't know each other and now they're best friends. Those three have gotten in more trouble secretly than they did when they were apart. It's like the Devil sent his three demons down to Earth and they found each other. She knew they were up to something, she just didn't know what.

Well, she was moving her stuff from her dorm to her new dorm. All the Glee club members move to a Glee club dorm because they're required to. She also didn't know why she just knew someone broke the rules and they all had to stay in that dorm instead of their own. She thought his name was Johnny or something? She'd find out, not that she minded.

When she had gotten the okay to move her stuff and that she got accepted (which was twenty minutes ago) she started packing immediately. Brandon was sleeping in his bed and he woke up to an ear-piercing squeal, which also caused him to throw a pillow at her and mumble, "I'm sleeping you, idiot!" Not her fault that he was busy with Joseph and Jacob.

"Bye Brandy!" she waved to him which he waved her off very sleepily.

She skipped down the stairs only to be greeted by bumping into Sebastian. She didn't know why he was there, and she never told him where she lived. She was weirded out that he knew and that she didn't know, but he probably had a good reason. "Hey, Sebastian!"

"Hey! I was actually about to go get you, but it seems you're already down here." he smiled, she didn't know what but that smile was starting to kill her.

"How did you know where I lived?" she tilted her head (since she couldn't raise an eyebrow).

"I looked in the roster of the school, it's right there." he pointed to the big billboard with names written in little print. She just thought it was a blank billboard, not a roster. Maybe she needed glasses.

"Huh, I just thought it was a blank billboard."

"Maybe you just need glasses," he joked lightly hitting her arm.

She punched his arm which he let out a fake 'ow'. A smile started to spread across her face as it happened. Ever since the try-outs she's been hanging around the people she just met (Jacob and Joseph) but she started hanging around Sebastian a lot too, and the other three wanted to know why. It didn't bother them it just interested them. Intrigued if you could say.

"I bet she's starting to like him," Jacob concluded while eating pie.

"About time," Brandon muttered, "I've been her roommate all year and I've never seen that girl go out, now she's out most of the time because of him. She says 'practice' but I say 'liar'."

"Well, if she hasn't been out much..." Joseph started to speak until Brandon interrupted.

"She hasn't, that's the whole point of this conversation Mr. Cambridge," he quipped.

"If she hasn't been out much then we shouldn't intrude," Joseph finished clearly annoyed at Brandon.

She made her way to the Glee Club dorms with Sebastian telling her about the members. They had about forty in total but were split into groups of three to five. Her group was with Sebastian (the lead), Joanna Marino (the soprano), Dana O'Brien (the falsetto), and lastly Dylan Haynes (the bass). She was a singer, but more of a mezzo-soprano. She could sing higher but her vocal range, that was comfortable, was around that range.

When she did arrive at the Glee Club dorms she was surprised. She knew it was grand, but not this grand. It did look like dorms, but then again it looks like an expensive hotel. There were three buildings, all the same, connected together by a hallway being shown like a bridge. It had a small wide pyramid roof on each building giving off a modern house. When she looked at the three floors she saw big wide windows showing the inside of each room.

"Wow," she gushed, "this is so..."

"Expensive?"

She shook her head. "I'd say grand. I mean, it looks so nice."

He nodded. "Yeah, you get used to it after awhile. Especially me who's lived here for three years."

She looked at him with her bag slung over her shoulder. "You're a senior?" he nodded, "Wow. Are you one of the longest ones who's stayed here?"

"Yeah, after Jacky left it was just me and a few others. That was about two years ago, but as time progressed all the others started leaving; Richie, Fay, Sumi, Raji, they all just started to leave. It was their senior year so they decided to leave, which was a tradition. So, I'm the 'elder' here, and Joanna is the second eldest one living here. So, after this year I'm leaving, just to keep the tradition going."

"Jacky, Richie, Fay, Sumi, and Raji?" she asked him.

"Rajih Haque, he was our beatboxer? I don't really know, he just had the deep voice for it and beatboxed a little. Natsumi Hasegawa, she was our leader after Jacky. She was about twenty-nine when she left so she treated us mostly like her children. Faith Pina, she was our high note hitter. That girl, I tell you, could hit any note you threw at her. Richard Parks, our main man, he was the face of the group mainly. He was the superstar jock here so he spread the word around of the Glee club to get us more popularity. He was a good singer though, he was more of a backup vocal though. Lastly, Jacqueline Ward, she is the 'legend' around here. Her grandmother is the one who founded the group, then her mother joined, so it was natural for her to come. After she got diagnosed with cancer she couldn't do the stuff we did anymore, so she stayed with us for a few weeks longer until she left." he shuffled his feet a little and downcast his eyes. "She didn't die, it just feels like someone who I looked up to is gone."

Victoria was never good with words, especially with advice. She wasn't even good at trying to comfort people, with a single gesture or anything. She couldn't do it because she never saw it, or either she never felt it. She didn't 'feel' or 'see' people's emotions like other people. So, she did the best thing she could, hold his hand. He was taken aback a little by her sudden movement, but he held her hand anyway. She thought he knew how awkward she was and didn't know how to express her advice or anything. So she kept that thought in mind.

When they got to the entrance their hands naturally fell apart. "Ah, new girl and Sebastian!" a cheery voice boomed as an arm was slung over her shoulder.

"Victoria, this is Jordan, our music director. Jordan, this is Victoria our new mezzo-soprano," Sebastian explains while introducing the two.

The male hummed, "Better not end up like our last mezzo, she was a total mess."

Sebastian jabbed Jordan with his elbow mouthing to him, 'No, not Claudia. Not now at least.' Victoria knew how to mouth words because she had watched too many movies with it. Plus, sometimes if her tv was down she would look into the neighbor's house to watch their television, both in the dorms and her own home. She normally broke the tv, so that's why it was down most of the time.

"Alright, you two kiddies! I'll be off!" Jordan smiled widely and skipped away.

Victoria made an 'hmm!' as he skipped off. "Eccentric I see?"

"Yes," Sebastian took a deep breath with his eyes closed, "very." he exhaled opening his eyes.

They stepped into the elevator which looked nicer (and bigger) than elevators in expensive hotels. All of this was a new experience, but she would fangirl and scream over it later, now she needed to make a fresh impression. She wasn't all about looks but this is important to her, so she's willing to fake it until she gets used to it. This place looked like a hotel mixed with a mansion. Other than trying to make a fresh impression, she thought, did they have chocolate milk here?

"Here's your room!" Sebastian smiled leading her into a room with three other beds.

"Why are there three? Isn't there six of us in a group?" she looked to Sebastian who was going down the hall.

"Yeah, but they have us separated. The first building, the one you're in, is full girls, the second one is half girls and guys, and the last is just all guys," he explained.

"Oh, so the columns of the building are what separate us? I mean, there are eighteen rooms and in the second one, there are six rooms. So the one on the right is girls and the one on the left are guys?" Sebastian nodded.

"Also, I'm in eighteen-C," he smiled, "each building is labeled a letter, left is A, the middle is B, and right is C. You're in the first building so you're three-C."

"Ah, makes sense." she nodded.

He trotted off and she saw his body soon disappeared behind a wall going to the right. She hummed as she walked into the room. It looked more like a mansion on the inside than it did on the outside. The room was spacious and the beds were well away from each other. It seemed to be vacant thus far, so she must be the only person living here, right?

"Hey!" a tall Asian girl walked up to her. "I'm Xiulan Mo, but you can call me Avery!" she had a heavy thick accent, which was Australian.

"Victoria Falls, you can just call me Vic." she held her hand out which Avery kindly accepted.

"That's my bed," she pointed to the one on the right wall, "and that's Dana's. She's not here right now, she's out with her friends. Probably getting a manicure done or something." she shrugged walking to her bed. "Dunno, she's always doing something with those girls."

Victoria walked to the one nearest to the window. It would surely wake her up in the morning, which she didn't like. Victoria was the one to sleep in late, around five or six in the morning. Normally a night owl, so here she'd have to change her sleeping schedule. Quite frankly she liked her sleep.

"Don't worry about the beds. We're usually up in the nighttime," Avery spoke as if she knew what Victoria was thinking. "What group are you in?"

Victoria turned around sitting on her bed with her legs crisscrossed. "Uh, with Sebastian Smythe, I forgot the others." she rubbed her neck trying not to seem forgetful.

"Oh! You're the mezzo! Everyone's heard about you! You're quite the talk around here since your audition."

Victoria tilted her head. "Really? Didn't know I became popular."

"About as popular as Victoria's Secret."


	4. Practice and Dana

And that was how she became best friends with a girl who called her Victoria's Secret.

 

Victoria never found out much about Claudia, all she knew was that she was a mezzo-soprano like her and that her last name was Fuller. She also never saw her other roommate as much, Dana Wise. Wise is a bit of an exaggeration for Dana. Like Avery, Victoria didn't know how Dana got into Glee. She had a good voice, she just didn't practice like the others, says "I need to rest my voice, I used it yesterday." She probably used it for something other than singing.

Victoria saw her teammates a lot, especially Sebastian. He was their leader, and also the planner for their next competition. So far they had one three competitions with their new group member added. She may just be a lucky charm for them, although she did nearly break her arm yesterday so there's that. She's a little less clumsy here, she didn't know how but Sebastian was always there to catch her.

Today was no different. She was practicing with them for the Semi-Finals. They were doing 'Fly Me To The Moon' by Frank Sinatra. Dana had the honors of picking their song since she hadn't picked a song all year. Victoria and Sebastian were the main leads for this song, while Dylan and Dana had minor parts but were mostly backup vocals, lastly, Joanna was the one to finish off the song with her spicy vocal cords.

"Alright, let's rest for today!" Sebastian announced as everyone nearly collapsed to the ground muttering 'yay', including Victoria.

"When's the Semi-Final's again?" Victoria weakly asked.

"Seven days from now at eight-thirty."

"PM?"

"AM."

"Oh no," she gasped, "you'll be interrupting my sleep." cue the rest laughing and holding their stomachs.

After everyone had calmed down they all went back to their rooms. Some in C, few in B, and lastly Sebastian in A. Once she got to her room and flopped on her bed letting her body relax. It felt like heaven when she laid down. Standing up for the past three hours and singing your heart out took a toll on her.

"Vic," Dana's voice rang through the apartment, "you wanna know something?"

Victoria turned her head to see the girl standing just a few feet away from her. She didn't know what this girl wanted, nor did she care. She hadn't even properly introduced herself to her, their first meeting was 'Hey' and that was it. Victoria wondered why this girl wanted to talk to her, but for the fun of it, she said okay.

"You know that rumor about Claudia Fuller?" Victoria nodded. "Well, I was there when she was here. She actually slept in the same bed you did. She was a bit looney in the head but nice nonetheless. She had a mezzo voice. The big hype about her was that she was she was told she wasn't good enough by her instructors because she had the voice. People in the building even bullied her for it, they left soon after she did suicide though."

"Wait what?" Victoria sat up. "She did suicide?"

"Yeah, she tried her best but their words got the best of her." Dana shrugged. "Just want ya to know. It might happen to you." the girl got up and left quickly before shutting the door.

Was she trying to help her? If Dana was trying to help her it wasn't helping. Victoria threw herself back on the bed with her eyes wide open. Her breathing heaved and her eyes were wide open. She looked like she just had the most horrible experience of her life. She was scared that people were going to tell her she wasn't good enough.

She didn't sleep much that night. Her eyes were still wide and her hands started to shake. She even went down to the practice room to practice for ungodly hours. It started to show an effect on her too. She was starting to get thinner, she wasn't eating as much, and she was always tired.

"She looks pitiful," Jacob scanned Victoria up and down while drinking beer, "Sebastian you know what happened?"

"No, not really. One day she was fine and a few days later she's looking like she climbed through hell, a deep muddy puddle, and three dumpsters." Sebastian shrugged.

"She's not even drinking chocolate milk!" Brandon exclaimed, "She always drinks chocolate milk! Now it's all water."

"Someone to talk to her," Joseph offered, "She used to talk to you all the time and us too, but now she talks to neither of us."

Sebastian looked at her. He didn't know what happened. One day she's happy and giddy like she has been in the past few weeks she's been here, but now she's looking like someone just hit her. He was worried about her, to be honest. He cared for all of his teammates but he cared about her the most. He was terrified that she wasn't eating much, and she looked like it too. He didn't want her starving herself, she needed to be healthy.

Did she think she was fat? That was the main thought through his head, another was, is she being bullied? Everyone in the building is mostly nice, wouldn't verbally harm her. She was like his little prodigy, he needed to take care of her, even if she pushed him away. He was going to find out what was bothering her, today.

She had disappeared quickly from the mall that they were eating at to God knows where now. He needed a shortcut or a way to find her. He didn't want her getting out of his sight, or he would never find out. The mall was busy around this time of day so it would be near impossible to find her.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Dana trotted up with a smile nearly clinging to his arm.

"Hey, uh, do you know where Vic is?" he asked, which made her face twitch a little, although it was unnoticeable.

"I think she went to the parking lot," she shrugged, "but why?"

"I just need to talk to her." he looked at Dana with the concern of Victoria.

She sighed, "Alright. See ya."

He didn't even say it right back because he was walking towards the exit of the building. His mind raced a little trying to find her. The parking lot wasn't too full like the mall, so he would have a better time finding her. He started looking to the sides of the shop, and in between the cars. Hopefully, this was nothing too serious.

As she was sliding down the side of the building tears started to brim her eyes. Nothing happened but her hypochondria was getting to her. Everyday Dana would tell her some of the things that happened to Claudia which made her go more into this. She thought she was going to get kicked out because 'she wasn't good enough' or something. She didn't want to get kicked out, not that she's having this much fun. All year it's been the same for her; Leave, School, Library, Dorm, Sleep. Just a repeating process that bored her, this though, this broke it. She was actually having fun, not being a subject to a hive mind or something.

She got into a fetal position and wrapped her arms around her legs. Quiet sobs spilling out ever-so-often and her eyes squeezed shut. Everything went through her mind. 'Not good enough', 'Not perfect', 'You're nothing'. Just horrible thoughts through her head wanting her to just stop. The voices in her head...it was almost too much.

"Victoria!" she heard a familiar voice.

"What?" her voice croaked and her vision blurred. She was too weak to even stand up.

Sebastian pulled her to her feet making sure she had some balance. "Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing Sebastian," she quietly muttered.

"Nothing? You're not eating, you look horribly thin, and you look like you haven't gotten sleep in five days."

"Because I haven't." she wiped her eyes. "They told me about Claudia. I'm just afraid I'll have the same fate as her," she whispered.

"What? That looney tunes of a character? She died from blowing up her own car because she was crazy," he laughed, "you're sane at least!"

"What?" she looked at him. "She didn't die from suicide?"

"No! Who gave you that idea?" Dana.

She wrapped her arms around him and let tears out. All of this suffering over a lie? She didn't understand why Dana had told her that. She was more happy than scared or even mad. It might've been stupid, to her thoughts,  for her to do a fast but she didn't know the difference. At least now she could eat and get a good nights rest.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her laughing a little. "But what made you do this to yourself?"

She went quiet a little. "Well, I was told she was verbally abused by her instructors that she wasn't good enough."

He hugged her tighter. "Well, you're good enough."

Least to say she was getting healthier within two days and was able to win the Semi-Finals. She felt better about herself at least. Dana on the other hand did not like this. Victoria didn't know what she did to put salt in her cereal but Dana did not like her. Every chance she got she would sabotage their performance. Victoria just stayed away from her and made sure nothing was set loose.

"You feeling better?" Avery called to Victoria.

"Yeah! Much better since I ate!" Victoria called happily and she heard a quiet groan from Dana.

"Good! Next time you ever do that I will personally shove food down your throat!"

"And suffocate her?" Dana quietly whispered.

That's where Victoria just shut Dana out really quickly.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria thought Glee Club was going to be fun.  
> Just singing, right?

Her heart broke. She couldn't really believe her eyes. Her heart was stupidly on her sleeve the entire time and she didn't know it. All those layers she built so that she wouldn't fall in love. She never really did, but she fell hard and blindly. Victoria was so close to apologizing only for her to take it away.

Victoria remembered what had happened earlier that day. Sebastian was having a rough day and it ended up being a fight.

She had walked into the practice room with a smile. Her smile slowly disappeared when she saw Sebastian sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. She knew something was wrong because he's always super giddy and happy. Of course, she knew that people are not always happy, but she didn't know why he was sad this day.

"Sebastian?" she walked over to him.

"I don't want to be rude," he said through his hands, "but I really want to be left alone."

"Sebastian, you helped me one time, please let me help you," she started to plead.

"Look!" he snapped, "I said leave me alone!"

She jumped back slightly. She didn't know what had happened but she wasn't going to stand for him just snapping at her. The least he could do was angrily explain or something. "Hey! All I asked was to help you!"

"Yeah, why are you suddenly all buddy-buddy now!?" he yelled.

"Because I wanted to help! What's the problem with that?"

"Can't you just leave me alone!?"

"I just wanted to know what was happening! You're usually all happy," she was cut off by his harsh words.

"Look, we're not friends, just teammates! Now, leave!"

Maybe it was her fault for pressing on, but now she didn't want to. She just left without saying another word, just the quietness of her heartbreaking. Slight tears started to form, but she didn't care, she was too mad to care. She huffed, closing the auditorium's doors roughly and walked to the elevators.

Hours later though, is where this started. Dana had kissed Sebastian. He looked caught off guard but her mind thought otherwise. Like a cliché kiss scene, the girl doesn't get the guy. She hadn't realized, she still thought blindly about it, but she had slowly fallen in love with Sebastian.

Victoria had seen the slight smirk and look over at her by Dana. Dana did this on purpose, she meant to do this. Victoria didn't know whether the sudden outburst Sebastian made this morning was because of Dana herself or not. Victoria didn't really care, all she knew now was that Dana purposely did this. Victoria hadn't done anything to her so she didn't know why she was doing this.

What she did next was solely her actions and her actions alone. Sadly they weren't the right actions. She marched her way up to Dana and did what she never thought she would do, what she didn't want to do. She back-handed Dana while pushing Sebastian back. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Kissing him? What else?" Dana shrugged with a slight smirk. "And what if he to you? Nothing remember! He clearly said it this morning!"

As the fighting and yelling ensued Sebastian slowly started to process what was happening. He was too caught in the surprised and sudden push away that made him stand there for a moment. What made him angrier was the words the two said, "Well who do you pick!?"

He roared, "What do you mean 'Who do I pick'!? Neither of you! You're acting like savage animals that want the last piece of meat! And you," he pointed to Victoria, "this is totally not like you. What makes you think this is okay!?"

"Look, I didn't plan for this!" she yelled back, "I just got angry okay!"

"So slapping her in the next option? I'm actually feeling bad for her than you," he hissed, "You know what? Both of you, don't come near me, I need time to think."

He stormed off leaving the two girls there. Dana huffed, "Now look at what you did."

Victoria had enough, "I did!? This is your fault!"

"What do you mean mine!" Dana whined while yelling back. "It's clearly yours! If you hadn't had slapped me then we wouldn't be here right now!"

"No, you deliberately did this! Now look, we may both get kicked out of Glee club!"

Dana shook her head while smiling. "I think you will, not me. I'm too precious."

Victoria let out a scream of frustration and stomped off. Dana just stared as Victoria left. Victoria didn't care, she just wanted away from the Glee club right now. Everything she saw right now just made her angry. The glass, the people, the walls, everything. It just reminded her of memories she made her at the Glee club. She had nothing against the people, just the memories itself. She just wanted away, she wanted out.

She stepped onto the street with the cool air hitting her. She needed to get out of that suffocating place, she started to hate it with a burning passion. So, with her hand stuck out she hoped to get away. All she needed was a drive home, back to her home in Ohio. She needed advice, badly, from her mother.

She stepped into the taxi, completely forgetting this was the taxi. This taxi was rumored to take you where you need to go, not where you want. This rumor was completely forgotten as she got in. She didn't care right now. She said the address of her home to the driver.

She crossed her arms, leaning back in the car, and closing her eyes. Through her closed vision, she saw the lights flash by and the cars drive around them. Her hums of soft melodies were soft growls. She was just mad. Victoria didn't know how many times to say it or to show it, anyone could see it.

"Here's your stop," the driver said slightly turning to her.

"Thank you, how much?" she looked at him about to dig through her pocket.

"Free." he waved her off.

She found it weird, but nonetheless, she took the advantage and got out. When she looked around, it wasn't her home at all. She recognized the house, but she couldn't put a name to it. "There she is!" she heard the British man say.

Before she could process anything she was being lifted into the air. She knew it had to be Joseph because she doesn't know anyone else that is British except for him. She started flailing and kicking. "Put me down!"

"Nope!" she was being brought into the house.

He kept walking past the living room. She wondered why he picked her up, or why they weren't going to the living room. She started flailing even more violently, starting to kick and scream. "Hey put me down pervert!"

"Not a pervert!" he said as he put her down in the bathroom.

"Come here,” Sebastian says to Joseph.

Victoria nearly falls when she sees Sebastian. Why did the taxi driver take her here!? Of all places, she was taken here! She didn't want to be here! She wanted to be home!

“Why?” Joseph asked staying in the corner and sitting here.

“Just come here,” Sebastian sarcastically smiled and shrugged.

“No, you’re gonna hit me.” Joseph looked at him with a poker face.

Victoria hit Joseph instead. Her anger had already gotten the best of her so instead of one she was just hitting him over and over while muttering, "Take me home you heathen!" Joseph grabbed her wrists stopping her. "You two, apologize, now."

“Your home is a wreck..." Brandon randomly commented, "you could’ve at least cleaned the bathroom.”

Sebastian shook his head, "Had I known I was going to have guests at three o’clock in the morning I’m sure I would’ve. And to you Joseph, no."

Sebastian and Victoria were mad at each other. It didn't matter, they weren't going to apologize to each other for a long time. Victoria made a mistake, Sebastian needed time. Victoria didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't even want to see people. She wanted isolation, a room to herself. Sebastian was the same, but instead of sulking he wanted to think. With others here, he couldn't think. They both just wanted to be alone.

"Please?" Joseph begged.

"I'm dating a guy, this doesn't happen," Jacob spoke with a mouthful of pie.

"Shut up, Jake," Brandon muttered.

Sebastian sighed, "She basically back-handed a girl while they're both fighting over me! This is just petty!"

"Backhand?" Jacob looks at Victoria, "Good job! Did she fall?"

"Jacob!" Joseph hissed, "Yes I know this is petty, bad Victoria," Joseph as interrupted by Victoria.

"Bad Victoria!? She deliberately did it! I didn't know I was wearing my heart on my sleeve! If I knew I would have told him sooner!"

That's probably not true. She wasn't the one to say her feelings, much less try to love someone. It was a lot harder to love someone that you didn't know that someone that was a family member. She probably would have hidden away her feelings and left them in the dusty drawer. She didn't have time to think about that though, she was just angry.

"Yes," Sebastian hissed, "bad Victoria! So what, has she deliberately fooled you? You could have just run away!"

"Why run away?! It just makes her win!"

"Because then there wouldn't be fighting!" Sebastian stressed the words. "Why does this have to be a competition all of a sudden?"

"Because," she got quieter, "because..." she looked down. "I don't know. Maybe because I've never fallen in love before? I'm new to this whole thing. Being backstabbed, drama, everything." she crossed her arms looking to the side.

"See," Joseph sighed, "now you're talking."

"Shut up Joseph." both Sebastian and Victoria snapped.


	6. Fire and an Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana went too far this time.  
> This time she went physical.

That's how the name Sebtoria came to place.

 

They sort of were a couple but then again they were new to it. Sebastian wasn't but he was helping her through it and he had never done that, so it was a new thing for the both of them. She was happy, not that she wasn't happy before but she was happier. She had never really had a boyfriend before so having one was a step-up for her. Joseph, Jacob, and Brandon cheered them on.

After their fight, they forgave each other, with Jacob in the background yelling, "Go win that fight!" They hadn't really had any fights, so it was more of other little things. Their name? Sebtoria? Yeah, Avery made that up. She was surfing the internet when Victoria told her and she immediately yelled, "Ship names!"

Victoria also hadn't heard from Dana much. A little after the fight she quit the Glee club and went to the main building to learn Robotics or something. Victoria didn't care, she didn't wish bad for her but she didn't want to see Dana either. When she did see Dana the girl would usually run leaving Victoria confused. She knew she was planning something, she knew because she could feel Dana's eyes on her.

Well, today happened to be different. Jacob, Joseph, and Brandon were all with Sebastian while Avery and Victoria were left to their own devices. It was all a little normal until they heard from the bottom level, "Fire!" Avery immediately perked up looking around. "Woah, fire!?"

"I don't smell it." Victoria sat there, probably just a prank.

Over the intercom came the principal's voice, "Everyone evacuate the building, the fire has spread throughout the bottom level and is making it's way up, most of it had gotten building C."

"Now we run!" Victoria grabbed her computer (because that thing cost more than her whole salary combined with two months) and ran out. "Where now?" she looked at Avery.

"Girls!" Joseph yelled, "Over here!"

And then, like out of an action movie, the ceiling started to crumble. It fell right behind Victoria and then that part of the floor started to sink. Victoria was starting to become paralyzed with fear. She thought of this as a joke, but seeing as it is now a threat, she doesn't know what to think. She took a big gulp but was suddenly jerked forward by Avery. "Come on!"

They started to run with the floor and ceiling crumbling behind them with each step they took. It was like each step they took was venom, like it was destroying the floor themselves. Their lungs started to burn from the fire which made them go slower and slower. Once they made it they started running towards the right end, where there was little fire. A had been put completely out but C was the worst one to get.

"A's fire is completely put out, I don't know how safe it is, but it's worth the risk," Joseph explained.

"I don't think I have my tetanus shot for this," Avery looked at Joseph.

"Let's just get down there!" Sebastian hissed.

They started going down the stairs and finally got to the bottom level. It was all burned to ashes, and stuff piled in the way so they couldn't get out. The fire and ash were getting in their lungs, and it certainly wasn't healthy. When Joseph tried pushing it he stopped when he saw some of the ceiling fall. "If we move it then this ceiling will crush us."

"But I won't die with my pie," Jacob whined a little.

No one cared what he said so it was left as an uncompleted joke. Joseph started to look around, moving small stuff so they could see if there was a spot to get through. "There doesn't seem to be a way."

"Well, wait here's a weak spot," Brandon poked the weak spot, "it's worth a try."

"What if we die?" Avery asked him.

"As I said, it's worth a try."

“I don't care, right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off of a bridge,” Sebastian gasped for air, holding it.

“Can I pick?” Brandon raised his hand as he asked.

"Just try it!" Joseph hurried, "We don't know when this thing will collapse, and if we don't get through then we'll," Jacob interrupted him.

"Does it look like I care? Stop your yappin' and go, British," Jacob snapped.

"Ladies first," Joseph offered.

"Oh, my good gosh." Avery drawled out annoyed, "I'm going!" she dove through and it successfully didn't collapse.

After everyone made it out they ran to the front entrance where they were met with police and firefighters. "What happened?" Sebastian wheezed out.

"Dana Wise is the one who caused this fire," the police officer explained, "go to the hospital, we'll question you six there."

Sebastian nodded with the rest as they all made it to the truck. "Well, that was fun." Avery enthusiastically said, how she had that energy? She didn't know herself.

Sebastian and Victoria both sat by each other as the doors to the emergency vehicle closed. She laid her head on his shoulder breathing heavily. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Sebastian asked breathing as heavily.

"You never gave me the Wi-Fi password."


End file.
